Reunited
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Takes place after 'The Place' Bloom talks Icy into reuniting with her 'lost' family.


**Title:** Reunited

**Date written**: started 09/03/06 – finished /

**Author:** TanteCarla

**Rating:** PG-13 – Fem slash

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Counter', 'Of lovers and enemies' And of 'The lovers are discovered.. Four months after 'Lovers are Discovered' it is time for the sisters to be reunited. Icy and Bloom are still together, their relationship growing stadier as we speak. Where has Stormy's attitude gone? And Darcy is just hanging around dating a bit, working parttime...

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue :p ... Oh and if I made any spell or grammatical errors please let me know J

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club is owned by Rainbow

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm headed for the Groceries Store, you wan't something" Darcy stood ready to leave the house the three sisters shared until Icy left because of the mess with Bloom. Attacking the faerie back then wasn't their smartest move, it was even close to the dummest. They hadn't heard from Icy ever since she had left their dorm that night. It was almost like their big sister had vanished.

Darcy and Stormy had quit school two days after Icy did. If they weren't aiming for the Dragon Fire anymore there was no point staying, their magic was far more advanced than what they were thaught at school. Now Darcy was working and Stormy... well... she just got home the day before yesterday after two months.

At this moment she hung upside down in the sofa watching some cartoons, nothing else was on that tele this time of the day anyway. She didn't pay much attention to them anyway, most of the time she was brooding over ... things. "No I'm fine" She answered without taking her eyes of the screen.

"Ok, be back soon" Darcy took off shaking her head to herself. But before she closed the door she walked back in picking Stormy's coat from they cloth-rack and trowing it to her younger sister. "You know what, tag allong, can't care the junk on my own"

"But I don't feel like..."

"No buts you're coming along" Darcy turned, followed by a moody Stormy.

-------------------------------------------------

Their old house was only four blocks away, but the road seemed endlessly long. And it was friggin' cold. She fell like she was a prisoner, escorted to the electric chair.

10 weeks ago her sisters found out about her and Bloom and they hadn't really accepted their relationship. Worse, they had beaten Bloom up. Icy broke with them immediatly after she found out, not having heard of seen anything of them ever since. She had planned to keep things that way but...

"You know if you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles."

Bloom had talked her into a reunion with her sisters. And was now, sort of dragging Icy to their old house. The faerie believed that families shouldn't be devided, and problems in the past should be solved as quick as possible. Sometimes, they were rare times, but sometimes Icy wished there was a little more witch in her lover, or that she at least picked up a few of her own bad habits. But then Bloom wouldn't be the Bloom she loved. So she followed her and hoped that the two witches weren't home.

"I just think this is a bad idea"

Bloom grabbed her arm and layed her head on Icy's shoulder. "It'll be fine"

"What if they pull off a stunt like last time?"

"We won't give up" the faerie boasted with much determination "But I've got this feeling things will be fine"

-------------------------------------------------

Icy hesitately rang the doorbell... No answer. She turned relieved to face Bloom "They're not home! Let's go!"

Bloom stood there tapping her foot "Try again... and again and again"

"Why are you so presistent?" Icy hung her head as she tried the doorbell again.

"Because family is important, and bad things might have happened in the past, but it IS the past, so..." She watched the house as there was still no sign of life in there.

"Maybe they moved out?" Icy kinda start hoping for this. "This is pointless Bloom, let's go" Bloom grabbed her arms as she tried to walk past her to get out off here as fast as she can. "According to the mailbox they still live here"

"I'm going" Icy tried to break free from her lovers grasp.

"You know..." Bloom said on a serious tone which hinted some playfullness "I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you until you have at least TRIED to make up"

Icy brought her face close to Blooms with a little wicked smile "No problem, I could still have you in the shower, on the sofa, the kitchen table, the floor, the closet, a dark alley,..."

"You have made your point" Bloom stated blushing furiously. It didn't help that the mailman stood there with a drooly dreamy expression on his face as he had overheard what Icy said.

Icy quickly regained a cold barrier as she spoke to him "Can I help you?"

"Uh... Oh... yes... here there's a package for Stormy...?" Icy took it rather ruffly still glaring at him "Thank you" She said in a bored tone as he kept staring at them.

"Oh... Yes ... I have to go" Got took off on his bicycle still looking at them over his shoulder. Not seeing where he went he collided with one of the street lights and his mailbag fell to the floor spreading its contents on the street. Still trowing nervous glances at the couple when he started to pick up his items.

"Men and their filthy fantasies" Icy darkly said when she reached in her pocket and took out the key. Bloom threw Icy a WHAT-THE-HELL look and followed her inside. "What?" Icy shrugged after putting her keys down on the side table that stood there. "You still have the key? You said you threw it away! Why didn't you use it sooner, with this weather..."

Bloom shrugged and rubbed her cold arms. Icy motioned her to follow to the kitchen. Placing the package she was still carrying on the counter she started searching the cupboards. She quickly found what she was looking for and quickly prepared two cups of hot coco.

Then they sat quietly, waiting... But they didn't have to wait long.

-------------------------------------------------

Darcy was telling Stormy about her date last night, Stormy nodding, pretending to listen. When Darcy opened the door she shut up, tensing up.

"Someone is here..." She said

"A burglar? Don't expect me to..."

Icy came out of the kitchen after she heard them come in. And for a moment they just stood staring at eachother.

Darcy was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?" She tried to sound as casual as possible. Bloom came out of the kitchen standing next to Icy. Darcy shot her a dark look. Icy shot one back. "I'm just..." she then looked at the ground. Bloom nudged her softly in her ribs. Icy looked up again. "We... We have to clear things up..."

"Yeah..." Darcy said quietly "Are... Are you staying for dinner?" Icy shrugged and Darcy took that for a 'Yes' She motioned Stormy to the kitchen to unpack the groceries. Icy and Bloom followed them to the kitchen. "Need a hand?" Icy asked her sisters. "We'll be fine" Darcy replied. "What's this?" Darcy motioned towards the package on the counter.

"Oh... mailman delivred that. 'S for Stormy. Um... We'll be in the living room, OK?"

"Sure" and Darcy started unpacking. Stormy followed the two lovers out the kitchen with her eyes and then quickly turned to Darcy "You won't say anything about The Place will you?"

"Why not?" Darcy shrugged.

"Please..." Stormy begged.

"OK OK I won't"

Stormy quickly grabbed the package and ran up the stairs to her room to put it safe until she had time to open it.

-------------------------------------------------

They sat in the living room rather uncomfortable in silence. Bloom and Icy in the two-seated couch, Darcy in the chair, and Stormy sat on the floor leaning against Darcy's chair. To break the silence Darcy asked casually "So... what you been up to?" nervously running her finger over the rim of her cup.

"Not much really... I'm working at a bookstore that's specialized on Books and Scrolls on Black Magic. But I'm searching to something that's more...me" She took a sip of her cup. "How about you?"

"I'm working at a Potions Shop, I'm mainly brewing the potions but sometimes I've have to watch the store... the latter is a drag, but I quite enjoy the potion making...Heh for Valentines day I had to brew this large kettle of 'Love Potion no. 43' All those sucker pixies stood in line two blocks far for a bottle..." Lost deep in her conversation she suddenly remembered Bloom. "Oh yeah... sorry"

"It's ok" The faerie softly said. "I believe Flora went to get some of that" She smiled a bit wickedly. "It didn't work though"

"I know" Darcy stated and she smiled at the faerie.

Icy sat back and watch the two interact, while Bloom told Darcy how Flora tried to use that potion and it came out to be a big dud. Icy smiled, She couldn't believe it, her little faerie was right all allong about the reunion. Her eyes then fell on Stormy who had been sitting quietly all afternoon, and was now gazing at her cup while she ran one finger over the rim, Icy frowned worried.

Darcy stood up "I'm going to prepare dinner" Icy snickered "You? Since when do you cook?" Darcy crossed her arms "Since our local cook ran off with a faerie" She said mockingly. Icy looked taken aback but Bloom laughed at this. Darcy left for the kitchen.

Icy opened her mouth to speak but Stormy quickly stood up and followed Darcy to the kitchen to 'help'.

"Aren't you glad you came back?" Bloom asked after a few seconds, storking Icy's arm. Icy smiled "Yeah... you were right" And placed a quick peck on Blooms lips.

-------------------------------------------------

"Wow Darcy... this is really good" Icy couldn't believe her younger sister had cooked this up. Both her youngher sisters were terrible at cooking. "I'm sure you had it delivered by the back door" She teased her sister.

"I did not, made it all myself, ask Stormy for proof" Darcy nudged the younghest. "Uh? Oh, yeah, she did" Stormy said returning her attention to her food.

"Besides" Darcy began "Spagetti isn't that hard to make"

"True" Icy replied.

"It doesn't compare to yours still, but I think I do OK, right?"

"Yeah"

"I hope you exploit her cooking fully" She turned to Bloom.

"I do" the faerie smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Darcy tensed up "Oh no, I forgot" She sprung up and ran to the door. Icy looked at Stormy, but she simply shrugged a I-don't-know shrug.

After a few minutes Darcy walked in, ... With Riven?

All sat shell-shocked looking at them. Darcy shrugged. "What?"

"Guys you wouldn't mind if he stayed for dinner? I forgot our date" She added innocently. "Stormy move over"

-------------------------------------------------

"I'll get it" Everyone was full up and Stormy started to clean the table. When she disappeared into the kitchen with the stack of plates Icy hung close to Darcy "Is she allright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't she be"

"She hardly said five words all day. Is it me? Or Bloom?"

"No no it's nothing like that... I think" She pondered a few seconds then shrugged and smiled "How about some wine" All nodded at the table.

-------------------------------------------------

It was closing midnight when Icy looked at her watch "Ow it's that late allready. We've missed the last bus"

Darcy put on an air and said "then stay in your old room, we didn't nuke it after you left"

"Maybe you're right" Icy smiled at Darcy

"And you're staying to" she poked Riven's chest "So let's crack up another bottle?"

"Maybe it's time to call it a night" Icy said. Darcy tried muttering to usher people to stay but all agreed with Icy.

"Fine" Darcy said like a kid that didn't get what she wanted.

Icy and Darcy started to clean up while the others went to the bedrooms.

-------------------------------------------------

"Doesn't she have a simple shirt for me to sleep in?" Bloom wondered aloud.

"Icy isn't the shirt-type person" Bloom was startled, she had thought she was alone, she turned towards the door. Stormy stood there leaning against the doorpost. Bloom simply looked at her, a bit tensed.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you... anymore"

"No, no it's just... you startled me that's all"

Stormy looked at he ground, thinking what to say. "Um... you know... back then... I... I shouldn't... I'm..." Saying sorry wasn't something she was used to do... And there weren't any apologies that could make up for what she had done to the faerie. She kinda expected never to be forgiven.

"I know" Bloom said in a calm tone. "Don't worry about it anymore" She stepped closer to Stormy. This time it was Stormy's time to tense up, but Bloom just stack out her hand to Stormy. "Let's just forget it" Stormy hesitated, but took Bloom's hand.

"Here" Stormy handed Bloom a shirt of her own to sleep in and left.

"Thanks"

-------------------------------------------------

DARCY'S ROOM

Darcy sat on her bed giggling. "Since when do you giggle?"

She threw herself on her back "Since today" She said smiling broadly.

"You're drunk"

"I know" came the giggling again. She turned to her side facing Riven. "You know this is this first time in months I've... that i've felt so... you know? Everything is back in order between us... I think and..."

"You know, like this, the Trix really have lost their reputation" Riven said teasingly.

"I know!" Darcy laughed loudly, and threw herself on her back again. "I don't care!" She sat up again facing Riven. "Oh Gods Riven, I want you so badly" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him to his back.

"You're drunk... Wouldn't I be taking advantage of the situation?"

"It would..." She nodded "If we are just dating, but we're not, are we?" She kissed him softly on his lips.

"I don't think so" He smiled. He rolled her over so he was on top and kissed her passionatly.

"Well then..." Darcy said and glanced downwards "Shall we get to action?"

-------------------------------------------------

ICY'S ROOM

"Say it" Bloom lay on her back on Icy's bed, her arms above her head and a mayor air about her.

"Say what?" Icy asked.

"That I. Am. A genious."

"Why would you be?"

"Well... if it weren't for me... you would still be moping about two months ago..."

"May I point to you if it weren't for you... two months ago wouldn't have happened?"

Blooms mouth fell open. "What?"

"And three months ago wouldn't also have happened... What a shame" Icy smiled over her shoulder. Bloom frowned in her direction. Icy then crawled over to Bloom and kissed her wispering "You're a genious"

Bloom layed on her back and pulled Icy with her. They kissed passionatly for minutes before they broke it for air. Icy then resumed her kissed at Blooms lips, her neck, collarbones and further down. She stayed teasingly long at Blooms navel. The faerie whimpered her discontent and wanted her lover to continue her way down.

When she finally did Bloom gasped. Closing her eyes and letting the sensation flow over her. She moved her hands down and wound her fingers in Icy's hair. When the gasping became moaning Icy moved back up, capturing her lovers lips to keep her quiet. She moved her hand down to finish what she started, still kissing Bloom.

The sensation of Bloom whimpering in her mouth when she reached her climax, aroused her. Icy broke the kiss and looked Bloom in the eyes, both breathless. She smiled at her faerie, looking flushed and little sweatdrops pearling on her forehead. Bloom smiled back. She then pushed Icy on her back, leaning over her. "What was that kiss about? You never leave your job unfinished." She asked playfully.

"Just keepin you quiet... It's called 'being considerate with your neighbourghs'"

"Oh really? Well then... Let's just see how quiet YOU can be"

"I'm always quiet" Icy eyed Bloom. The faerie took this as a challenge. "Well then" She said "I'm gonna make you scream!"

-------------------------------------------------

STORMY'S ROOM

I hate my life!

Stormy crawled out of the bed and went in search of her Disc-Man. When she had finally found it she took her blankets and pillow, and headed for the sofa in the livingroom.

END

**Author's Note: **Finished  Pff I'm not quite content with this one but it's the best I could do... at the moment, (maybe I'll do a rewrite someday...). And you got a little bit of sex in the end  My first attempt at femslash, my first at a "sex-scene" in general. Be Mild. Please R&R.

"Three months ago wouldn't have happened" Refering to the story 'Of lovers and enemies'

Next comes Part 5: The Place. A Stormy based Story... Sorry for the guys who liked Icy/Bloom, they'll get more stories in the future... just not yet. Part 5 will be in chapters again, but I don't know yet when I will Update it.


End file.
